


【瑜昉】小可爱

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】小可爱

小可爱喝多了，变得不那么好伺候。

一开始还规矩地戴着套儿，尹昉的工字背心也没脱，但他醉得性致高昂，被黄景瑜拉开腿干了十来下就踹着他的胸表示不满。他故意嘟嘴的模样实在可爱得紧，两片肉唇又被酒精烧得红通通的，亲上去像热化了的果冻，甜得牙齿都要掉。  
尹昉爬起来跟黄景瑜边亲边抱在一起，他晕乎乎地挂在黄景瑜身上，半醉半醒的眼睛里透出直白的欲望，舔得黄景瑜整根脖子淌满蜿蜒的口水。黄景瑜股间翘得老高的性器被尹昉握在手里，那只手筋骨一突，将那层薄薄的套子撸了出来，他还一边含着黄景瑜的耳垂模糊低语，“直接来，我要吃生的。”  
“操！”

要，命。

黄景瑜最受不了尹昉撒娇，像昏昏欲睡前细软的呻吟，无论怎么摸他操他都只会发出舒服到忘情的叫床声。尹昉就是这之后被干哭的。黄景瑜将他抵在穿衣镜前，那面镜子很宽很长，牢牢地镶嵌在墙里，尹昉的手指扒在上面已经起雾了，他被黄景瑜拦起一条腿摆成公狗撒尿的姿势从后面深深插干，进得很深，踮着脚尖才能缓解快感带来的头晕目眩。

背心聊胜于无，因为是贴身的尺寸，当黄景瑜的两只手掌从下摆一路摸上去，隔着白色薄棉揉搓玩弄他的乳头时，那种鼓起的不停流动的形状，就像他真的长了一对女人柔软的胸脯，被赤手兜在掌心里抚热抚涨，由此感到近似下流的快意。

“手…出来，不要弄了。”  
尹昉终于抽噎着哭泣。黄景瑜把他插得浑身发抖的同时，单手扳过了他的脑袋。他主动极了，张嘴就含住黄景瑜伸进来的舌头。舌头裹着高温的涎液，尹昉很喜欢，黄景瑜吻他的方式每次都很缠绵热烈，往往吻到中途便使他瘫软无形。它与下面那根将他干得熟艳冒水的凶物不一样，他会温柔舔遍他的口腔，卷住他的舌头互相扫荡，再深深地吮吸。可这次他的男朋友被他撩得厉害，粗重的呼吸一并灌进来，随着反复不断的吻融化进高热的涎液，从紧贴的唇瓣之间丝丝溢出。

“唔…啊啊…要射……”  
龟头次次撞到敏感点上擦出令脊椎酥麻的火花，尹昉的口唇一直溢着酒香，边吟叫边淌着津液，潮红汗湿的脸蛋干脆贴住冰凉的玻璃，一只手又忍不住去摸自己挺翘哭泣的阴茎，手指刮着顶端的尿道口，已经有精液湿漉漉地流出来，他看起来马上就要射了，场面呈现出一幅少有的迷乱。

可这时候黄景瑜却突然从他体内抽离，带出大片淅沥坠落的粘液。黄景瑜跟他一样情动，他伏在尹昉身上平息着急促的呼吸，额头上的热汗随着头颅的轻晃摔进尹昉的锁骨窝里，好看的男人在交欢时容易变得性感迷人，当尹昉空虚不满地扭过头时，看到的就是黄景瑜咬着唇压抑克制的表情，他眼里的欲望烧得很旺，胸膛汗湿起伏，可落在他唇上的吻却很轻柔，一碰一碰若有似无的安慰他，“乖，你喝了酒，我怕直接把你干射的话你就晕过去了。”

黄景瑜覆住他扒在镜子上的手，穿进指缝里牢牢扣住，另一只大掌探下去帮他一起撸动。尹昉流了很多肠液，会阴和囊袋又湿又滑，黄景瑜不停地搓揉，又沿着细致的大腿内侧来回抚摸。他亲眼盯着尹昉脖颈连到脸蛋的那块泛起一层红，然后在一阵失神地吟叫里尹昉抖着腰一股股射了出来。

他高潮过后彻底软透了。镜子前污秽的痕迹也懒得计较，空气里充斥的荷尔蒙的味道让他餍足地皱了皱鼻子。尹昉的腰胯和双腿仍在颤抖，黄景瑜将他的背心剥掉，抱他上床后压上去吸他的乳头。尹昉还处在高潮的恍惚中，有气无力地呻吟，黄景瑜吐出肿胀湿红的顶端，舔得满意了之后抬起尹昉的一条腿，寻到肉洞慢慢地干进去。  
他发出舒服的喟叹，扣住尹昉的腰不轻不重地来回撞击，湿腻的粘液一直在往外渗，被肉棒插溅出来的水声非常清晰。很快阴茎与软穴一起变热，烫得尹昉张着唇不断呼气。

性爱在释放时总让人想要抵死缠绵，散发着它本身取之不竭的魅力。

尹昉明明还处于不应期，可在难受低吟的同时又被黄景瑜插得浑身发热。他抓着床单不停晃动，软绵绵的腿企图攀住男朋友的腰，却又顺着汗湿的皮肤频频滑下来。

“呜…不舒服……”  
“忍着点，马上就好。”  
黄景瑜上前亲了亲尹昉，缩着臀肌开始发力抽干，阴囊几次紧贴着打上去，捞起尹昉的腿压至胸口的那几下干得极深，小半只囊袋都跟着挤进了熟软的小穴中。  
“不…让我在上面……”尹昉躺在他身下喊叫，手掌抵在他的胸膛上抓他的肉，整个人有点意乱情迷。圆润的指甲虽不会伤到他，但乳头被挠痛的感觉实在不怎么好受。  
“喊声老公？”黄景瑜扣住他的手腕放到嘴边啃咬，调戏他。  
平时被他搞得射尿了都不肯张口回应的人，这次却傻乎乎地盯着他。眼神依旧带着迷醉的涣散，他好像陷入进退两难的纠结之中，脸色害羞地涨红，几经犹豫之后，果冻般发亮的唇才颤巍巍地叫，“老公，我想骑你。”

是细软的气音，太要命。黄景瑜今晚确实败下阵来。

两个人颠倒换位。尹昉背对黄景瑜骑在他胯上，两条腿跪开，膝盖不停来回磨蹭，脚趾也贴着床单蜷缩得紧紧的。他摇着屁股让黄景瑜的肉棒大力干他的穴，嘴里愉快地发出甜腻的浪叫。完全放开了，不如平时还会收敛着点，更像是一种嘶哑撩人的啜泣，忠实传递着下身被绵密搔刮的快感。

非常爽，即将迎来今晚的第二次高潮，如坐云端。  
尹昉睁着肿热的眼皮，眼眶被泪水泡红了，内心不停地刷着脏字，他不怎么搞花样，骂来骂去就那两个字，高兴时生气时做爱时，都会习惯性地骂。不过此刻被反复冲刷的情潮折磨，嘴巴早就合不上，只能跳着舌尖破碎呻吟。

全身都被酒精熏泡得湿滑软糯，肌肉、细胞、神经，只靠酥软的骨头支撑着。有点古旧的床发出咯吱咯吱的响声，肉体拍击时黏糊糊溅开的体液听起来很色。

黄景瑜的臂膀非常有力，从后面稳稳托住尹昉的手掌，在空中十指交叉给予支点。他欣赏尹昉因为挺胸翘臀而凝聚于背脊中间的那条深深凹陷的沟，入目的整片肉色像从水里捞出来似的，泛着情欲该有的潮红。没有其他任何接触，就那么一小块而已，他的小穴吃进他的阴茎，他的阴茎喂食他的肉洞，颠得失去准头时，黄景瑜的巨根会一股脑儿地滑出来，他的大家伙翘得雄赳赳的，油光发亮冒着热气，挂在下面的两只卵蛋也硬得浑圆鼓涨，已积蓄到随时都要射精。

尹昉有点颠累了，腰肢塌下去，挣开黄景瑜翻身躺下，主动勾起腿弯朝他张开，露出黏湿得糟糕的后穴。他都不需要说什么，只需湿答答地望过来，就让黄景瑜冲动地想立刻射在他脸上。

尹昉没有被顺势插入。黄景瑜将他的双腿并拢，并握着他的脚踝直直吊起，他有点急切，就这样扶着阴茎挤进被两片臀瓣合拢保护的小穴里，那里渗了太多水，根本藏不住，可是内壁确实因为这个姿势密实地压迫着他，让他无法顺利前行。黄景瑜退出一点，做了几次浅浅的抽动，然后一个用力，深深地凿进去。尹昉大声地喘息，锁骨和脖子显出凌厉的线条。黄景瑜爽到眼眶红热，忍不住低头去看交合之处，粗壮水亮的阴茎撑开股缝的一角，尹昉圆润的两片臀正严丝合缝地咬着它，有股莫名的安心。他听到尹昉喊他的名字，泪雾倏然凝成珠状泌出眼角，爽爆了，他正在干着他最爱的人。

黄景瑜捧紧尹昉的双腿贴在自己胸口，腰胯飞快地动起来，捣得整张床都在晃动。尹昉的胳膊软软地擦着床单，黄景瑜进去一次，他就尖叫一声，抬头的视线里可以看到自己的性器正贴着小腹一点点溢出精液，冲撞间溅落开来。

这次的高潮来得很充实，黄景瑜持续喷射在软穴深处，尹昉不停颤缩着将他往里吞，好一阵子才缓住。黄景瑜抽离时带出大片浊液，床单湿透一大块，他侧头亲吻尹昉的脚踝，一圈圈留下湿润的痕迹，并斜着眼睛欣赏尹昉淅淅沥沥射精的样子。  
这很色情，尹昉因为他的眼神彻底绷直了腿，擅抖着全部释放出来。

疲累得不想动，但还是粘腻地抱在一起。

身上都是露骨的色欲，谁也不比谁少。


End file.
